


The False King

by grave_robber, Setkia



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angry Odin (Marvel), Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Dark elf (marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Evil Odin (Marvel), F/M, Frostbite, Gay Male Character, Good Laufey (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Laufey (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Marvel Adventures, Marvel Norse Lore, Marvel Universe, Minor Character Death, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Odin (Marvel)'s Parenting, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Politics, Post-Avengers Asgard, Pre-Thor (2011), Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, listen half my confidence is coming from my girlfriend right now, loki is a slave at one point and have to go fishing, the amount of political instability in the 9 realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grave_robber/pseuds/grave_robber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setkia/pseuds/Setkia
Summary: This is a Loki / Original Male (dark elf) fanfiction.___________________________________________________________An alliance has been struck between Jotunhiem and Asgard. With Laufey nearing his end, Arrian is next to inherit the throne. Or so he thought. Lies, deceit, and death rage wild between the realms touching every form of life under the sun.It isn't long before the misplaced elven prince finds himself roaming the halls of Asgard's palace, their most recent infamous criminal in tow.





	The False King

        "Are you out of your fucking mind?" the young frost giant gazed at the worm-like beast that had already consumed a small patrol car, and was working on a second one. “Do you even know what that thing is?”

        “I think it’s a gargan?” Arrian replied, his answer sounding more like a question then a firm statement.

        “You think? Well, now I feel very secure.”

The silver haired dark elf snapped his gaze to his companion. “Why are you even here?”

The guard-in-training rolled his eyes. “To save you from your own idiocy when this goes south.”

        “So much confidence in me, huh? I’ll be fine without you.”

        “History proves you wrong,” the frost giant grunted.

The prince set aside his telescope. “I’m not making you stay here, you can leave.” He attempted make his reply come out as an order, instead it sounded more as a choice.

        “Who else is gonna take credit for saving the king’s heathen son?”

The prince opened his mouth to respond, something quick and witty forming at the tip of his tongue but he stopped, instead letting silence be his answer.

        “Seriously? Is this really what this is about?”

The youth bit his lip. “You don’t understand-”

         “Cause I’m not royalty?”

        “I’m not fighting with you about something as stupid as this again.”

There was a thud. A quick look said that the gargan had fallen asleep, having satiated it’s appetite.

        “Just cause it’s asleep, doesn’t make this plan any less stupid,” the ebony haired male said. Taking the telescope from his friend’s hands, he gazed at the beast. This spelt trouble.

Squinting, he frowned. The more he looked through the telescope the more he began to notice an apparent shape forming in the telescope’s lense.

Wait. Was that …?

        “ARRIAN, GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE BACK HERE!”

Said idiot ignored him because of course, he did. It was a delicate situation, they couldn’t afford to wake up the beast, then they’d really be fucked.

He just hoped Arrian knew how to kill it. If he remembered correctly, a direct hit to the head should do it. The only issue was there was no way of telling which end was the head.

        “Norns,” Alterzein cursed.

 

The snow crunched under Arrian’s bare feet as he dashed through the icy rocks. His hair whipped at his face as he entered the open plain, the Gargan close in sight. Arian pulled himself up onto the Gargan’s back. Prodding at the body below, he listened for the source of the creature’s grunts.

Left.

Left was where the head was.

He raised a hand in the air to signal Alterzien, knowing his companion would be watching through the telescope.

Reaching into the saya on his back, he grasped the long sword’s handle, the engraving glittering to life at his touch.

 

Raising the sword he brought it down upon the Gargan’s head, the sharp nails that covered his feet dug themselves into the monster’s skin in preparation for the anguished roar of pain the beast would let out as it died.

It never came.

Confusion began to form on Arrian’s face. The boy was startled by the sound of roaring and quickly straightened, pulling the now black bloodied sword from the Gargan’s end.

20 kilometers away, Arrian could make out the Gargan’s face, its large mouth opened in a roaring scream as it slithered to meet Arrian.

Panicked, Arrian began to look around, his elfen ears could pick up the sounds of screaming, yelling. Past the monster’s head, he could see Alterzien running towards them, arms waving about as if trying to get the Gargan’s attention.

        "NO!" Arrian yelled, his feet dislodging themselves from the monster’s hide. Propelling himself forward to meet the Gargan head on. Only one thought was racing through his mind.

_Protect Alterzien._

Jumping from the beast’s back, he stabbed his sword into the Gargan’s side. Hot obsidian liquid stained the snow, pooling beneath the Gargan’s body. Clenching his jaw, he ignoring the roaring scream that made his ears ring, and resisting the urge to shudder as he felt the Gargan’s hot breath against his neck.

He was out of time, and he knew it.

In one last ditch effort, using the momentum from his running head start, he dug his claws into the monster’s skin, pulling himself up onto the Gargan’s back, just as the jaws of the beast opened.

Arrian ignored a sharp shooting pain as he threw himself onto the worm’s head. Sword met the flesh and sank into the muscle, bone, and finally brain.

As the Gargan fell to one side, silence stretched over the plain of snow and ice, broken by the frost giant’s rapidly approaching footsteps.

        “Arrian!” Alterzien’s footsteps slowed once he got closer to the beast.

There was a sudden movement from the ground, causing Alterzien to jump back when Arrian dug his sword inside deeper, the creature falling limp.

Pulling out his weapon, Arrian sheathed it and ran his fingers through his silky hair, dirtied with ichor.

        “Arrian, you _bacraut_! You could have been killed! Eaten! Laufey would have my head!”

        The prince laughed. “I saved us, so it hardly matters.” He frowned at the stain on his robes. It was going to be a pain to wash out.

        Seeing his expression, Alterzien began to laugh. “Come on, we have to get back to the palace before the sun sets.”

It was true, neither of them wanted to be out when the temperature dropped, so the two friends since childhood began the long trek back.

 

As Alterzien predicted, once the sun had set upon the snowy lands of Jotunheim, the temper dropped too.

They were talking about the latest scandal between the maid and the cook when there was a lull in their conversation as Arrian laughed about their guilty faces when he had gone to get a midnight snack two nights ago.

        “You know …,” Alterzien began taking a pause to shift his gaze forward, “you didn’t have to do this. He _is_ proud of you, as you are.”

Arrien’s smile began to falter. He should have listened to his father. He should have gotten a patrol. Now what worried him most was how he was to face his father. It wasn’t as if the adopted prince harboured any hatred towards the man who had brought him in when he was nothing but a small baby, cast out of frozen rock and left to die.

        “Well, he’ll be even prouder. C’mon! I’ll race you to the back entrance.”

 

They used the servant’s hallways to quietly avoid his father’s guards. As much as he wanted, no _needed,_ to inform his father of his victory, he doubted he would be well-received given the state he was in.    
Each turn of the winding ice palace was carefully double-checked before each step. Perhaps they could make it to Arrien’s room without incident.

Of course they could never be so lucky.

        “Where have you been?”

The boys froze mid-step, hand outstretched for the doorknob.

        Arrian’s back straightened as he tried to keep his voice level. “Out.”

        “To the slaughterhouse?”

Schooling his features, Arrian turned to face the king.

        King Laufey nodded at the guard-in-training. “You are dismissed.”

Alterzien bowed and, giving Arrian a sheepish nod, he left.

        The ruler of Jotunheim folded his arms. “I thought I made it clear I did not want you near the Gargan.”

        “You did, Father.”

        “And yet you stand here covered in what can only be Gargan blood.”

        Arrian bowed his head. “I’m sorry.”

        “Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

The prince raised his head and to his horror saw disappointment in the king’s red eyes. Anger he could handle, disappointment he could not. His eyes flickered downward again when he felt a sharp tugging at his horns.

Arrian’s head was forced to meet his father’s tired expression, worn from age.

        “Why did you do it?”

Arrian would have thought it was obvious. _To get your approval, ironic as it seems now_. He found it might be a bit too honest than he was willing to be today.

The silence that greeted Laufey's ears was enough to make the king rip the elk bone mask from his son’s face. Amethyst stared into frustrated tired reds.

        “Not only did you disrespect me, your father and the king, but you put the lives of those under you at risk with your recklessness.”

Arrian stilled, the hiss in his father's voice more than enough to warn the young boy that now was not the time to barter for his innocence.

        “With an approaching meeting concerning our relations with Asgard, I will not have a child running around the palace.” Laufey’s voice was lower now, its initial anger lost as he let his son go, the elf scrambling to stand.

Without his innocence, the ground seemed uneven.

        “Father, I-”

        “SILENCE!”

All protests died in Arrian’s throat.

        “You are a prince only in name, Arrian, not in action. Your presentation leaves much to be desired, and your stance on diplomatic matters is uninformed and ignorant. Your words mean less than a grain of salt. You are unprepared for the burden of the throne, and as acting king, I cannot allow you to continue to behave in such a manner. ”

Pain flashed across amethyst eyes, shifting away from Laufey's gaze. The urge to fight his father swelled in the young elf. To defend his actions. But he knew his father was right. Walking back to the palace next to Alterzien and remembering the way his stomach had clenched at the thought that his friend could have never returned to his side had his plan gone astray was enough proof of that. Alterzien’s life was not a price he was willing to pay for his father to look at him with pride in his eyes.

        “Father, I’m sorry.”

A cold hand touched his shoulder, making Arrian’s gaze snap back to meet the realm’s ruler.

        “It can be forgiven.” His voice was as cold as his touch. The conversation was closed.

The door closed quietly. Arrian wished it had slammed. Anything to break the silence.


End file.
